


i am observed

by emptyswimmingpools



Series: poet and i didn't even know it [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Free Verse, Gen, M/M, POV Ronan, Poetry, semi-graphic description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyswimmingpools/pseuds/emptyswimmingpools
Summary: You see what I am beyond disguise, a monster murdered by a Saint, and you kiss me like you’re blind to the creatures I create.





	

You see my knuckles stained crimson,  
Scabbed over from the wall I slammed  
My fist against, in desperation to feel  
Something other than the numbness

I disguise inside ordinary, jackal snarls  
You would think not to question:  
He is all right, you would tell yourself,  
But my dear, you’ve never known such

Wrongness. You see my eye bruised  
Purple - a darkened indigo from a  
Fight; and time ago your body was  
Painted with the same anger that

Planted fear, fear burning hot in  
Your mind - you were ruled by this  
But you failed to admit. You see my  
Smile - all teeth and no feeling -

Lined by bloody lips and you tap your  
Own in a way that says silently: wipe  
Away the ichor, the madness, and  
Everything that haunts me. (But

You cannot erase the evil ruling my  
Dreams; I’ve been taught to control  
It but I’ve never been a good learner.)  
You see the King tend the wounds

On my arm and you’re silent as he  
Scolds how reckless I’ve been; the  
Guilt crawls its way into a space in  
My veins; your eyes hold their gaze

Upon mine, wanting to see inside.  
You see what I am beyond disguise,  
A monster murdered by a Saint, and  
You kiss me like you’re blind to the

Creatures I create. You see my fingers  
Interlocked in a moment of stress: you  
Offer a soft smile, a sweet glance; I  
Let it all melt into something, nothing.

— _M.C., “I AM OBSERVED”, OCT.2016_

**Author's Note:**

> [t.](https://albertorosedne.tumblr.com)


End file.
